1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for using two or more Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) cards in telematics applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile telephony systems, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) utilize a SIM card. The SIM card is a removable smart card containing a user's subscription information and phone book. This allows the user to retain their information after switching mobile devices that utilize the SIM card. Additionally, the user can also change mobile operators while retaining the mobile device by simply changing the SIM card to a SIM card that is associated with a different mobile operator.
This plug and play system allows users to utilize different mobile devices using a single account. For example, assume a user buys a new mobile device, such as a mobile phone, to replace an older mobile phone. In order to activate the new mobile phone, the user simply places the SIM card from the old mobile phone into the new mobile phone, and the newer mobile phone is ready for use. Any activity the user has with the new mobile phone will be associated with their account and the user will be billed accordingly.
This is not only useful when buying new equipment, but certain mobile telecommunications operators charge different rates at different times of the day. By allowing the user to simply switch SIM cards in their mobile device, the user can utilize the SIM card from the mobile operator that has the best rates at any given time. If a first mobile operator has better rates during the day and a second mobile operator has better rates during the night, the user can simply utilize the SIM card associated with the first mobile operator during the day and then use the second SIM card associated with the second operator during the night.
With regard to automotive telematics, the telematics system of the automobile may also utilize a SIM card, so that the driver of the automobile can access telematics features from a telematics service provider associated with the SIM card. If the driver of the automobile wishes to utilize another SIM card with the telematics units, such as a SIM card used with the driver's mobile telephone, the driver would have to replace the SIM card of the telematics system with the SIM card of the mobile phone. While this would allow the telematics device of the automobile to make telephone calls, as well as, send and receive other types of communication, the telematics service provider will not be able to communicate with the telematics device because that SIM card that is associated with the telematics service provider has been replaced with the mobile telephone's SIM card. This prevents the telematics service provider from communicating with the telematics device and will minimize the use of the telematics device by the driver, as it is common for the telematics service providers to offer advanced features that mobile phone operators generally do not offer. These advanced features can include the ability to lock and unlock the doors of the automobile, vehicle security features, vehicle navigation features, and numerous other enhancements.